Resident Evil: Haven of Mirage
by Nephemera
Summary: Claire and Leon are in dire need of a vacation. However, their trip to a small, seaside resort known as Chariston might not be the best place to rest... Please R&R! My first fic ever! It's truly not as boring as it might sound.


_Disclaimer: It doesn't take a genius to figure this out, but I don't own Resident Evil or any of the RE characters. Now that that's out of the way...on to the good stuff, eh? Or the...ummn...stuff, anyway. _

Note: This is one of my very first fanfics. I got the idea for it from a failed RP at a forum I go to, and plan to elaborate on the story we had planned and turn it into a fanfic. 

For the sake of the story, I've made up/guessed on a few things. The RE survivors have banded together with ex-Umbrella employees and others who oppose Umbrella, and have created the War Against Umbrella Corporation(WAUC) force. Sherry Birkin is being cared for by these people, mainly Claire and Leon. 

  
  


**-=-=-=-= Prologue =-=-=-=-**

Two months after the events at Rockfort Island, Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield decided they needed some time away from battling Umbrella. They packed up their belongings, and, together with Sherry Birkin, headed for a quaint town on the eastern coast. Finally, they neared their destination: Chariston. 

Meanwhile, back at WAUC headquarters...Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and the rest of the anti-Umbrella force were going on with their daily business. Leon and Claire had been instructed to keep in touch periodically, as Umbrella could be lurking around every corner. The two were in definite need of a break, but the war against Umbrella could not let up in their absence. 

Unbeknownst to them all, though...there were other threats to worry about besides Umbrella... 

  
  


**-=-=-=-= Chapter One =-=-=-=-**

Claire gazed drowsily out the window of the rusty Jeep Leon was behind the wheel of. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her mind. "Leon...are you sure we should be doing this?" 

Leon said nothing, but gave her a reassuring grin. 

Claire turned to him and scowled. "It just doesn't seem fair. Here we are, taking a vacation, while everyone else is back at HQ working their asses off." 

"Just relax and try to have a good time, Claire," he soothed. "We both need a break...and Sherry could use some time away from all the chaos back at home." 

Sherry, dozing in the back seat, stirred slightly at the mention of her name. "Mmmmn...Claire. Are we there yet?" she asked, sitting up with a faint yawn. 

Claire glanced over her shoulder, offering the girl a gentle smile. "Just a few more miles, sweetie. We're almost there." She twisted in her seat, facing the window once more, and realized that it had begun to rain softly. She let her eyelids descend over her weary eyes, and drifted off to the sound of the rain's patter. 

"Hey, there's the town up ahead. Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Leon smacked Claire's shoulder playfully, chuckling at her annoyed smirk. "If you're going to go get our room key, you might wanna brush your hair or something. You look-" 

"Don't even finish that," she muttered. "I'll get the damn key, and if anyone gives me shit...well, I always have this." She grinned and held up her Beretta, which had been resting calmly at her side. 

Claire watched disinterestedly as they went by a sign welcoming them to Chariston and entered the sleepy town. The buildings they passed were nothing special; most of them were glum and colorless. Nonetheless, the atmosphere was homey and welcoming, and it felt like a place where they could get some much-needed relaxation. 

"Hey, there's the motel. I'll get our stuff ready to go while you get our key." Leon pulled into the parking lot of the modest motel, then lurched into an empty spot. 

Claire glared at him again, grumbling, then shoved her door open and jumped out of the vehicle. She smoothed her hair a bit, tugging on her dark ponytail, then trudged to the motel's front door and yanked it open. She sauntered to the front, eyeing the large bald man behind counter. "I have a room reserved and paid for. I'd like my key please." 

"What's the name on that, missy?" he asked, turning to a computer and waiting expectantly. 

"Thomas. Ray Thomas," she said hesitantly, biting her lip. She hated having to use fake names. 

The man raised an eyebrow. "You sure don't look like a Ray Thomas, darlin'. You sure you got the right name?" 

Claire gritted her teeth, the man's use of "darlin" echoing in her head and drudging up unpleasant memories. "Just give me the damn key. Ray is my fiance, out in the car." 

The guy chortled, then held out the key. "Good enough. Not my problem anyway. The room's been paid for, so I don't really care who it goes to. That fiance of yours better watch out, though. You're a fiesty one." 

The man winked, causing a wave of revulsion to surge through Claire. She snatched the key, then stomped out to meet Leon, failing to notice as the man picked up the phone and eagerly began punching digits. 


End file.
